


What's Mine is Yours

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Sharing Clothes, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony Stark may be known for his grand shows ofeverything, it doesn't change the fact that it's the little things that make him the happiest.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> Some cute for youuuu 💙

Peter did see Tony raise an eyebrow at him when he entered the living room, as casually as he could - it was a learning curve, moving in together was both everything Peter had wanted for a long time, and a damn difficult thing to adjust to, he expected Tony to figure out what a baby he was any time now. He didn't say anything, only smiled when Tony kept staring at him when Peter sat down in a corner of the -  _ their _ \- couch, drawing his legs against his chest. The approving light in Tony's eyes would never stop feeling amazing. 

"Pete?" Tony whispered after a while, his movie still going on on the big screen. He looked as appraising as he'd been a minute ago and his tone sounded like the man was telling him a secret, so Peter felt himself relax again. Tony scooted closer slowly, then tugged at the hem of Peter's sleeve, "You look amazing in that." 

Peter felt his cheeks flush. He'd hoped Tony would like it, as much as he'd hesitated to  _ borrow _ the man's worn down MIT sweatshirt - it was just big enough, and that felt great - once he'd done so, all he could think about was how Tony would react. 

Tony moved closer still, looking at him with all the power of his gleeful brown eyes. 

"You're always welcome to any of my stuff," he told him. Peter sucked in a breath before nodding. "Especially if you look this cute in it." 

"I'm not--" 

"You're cute, even when you're sexy as hell," Tony interrupted, smiling. 

And Peter couldn't exactly protest any more when the next thing the man did was kiss him and draw him closer until he was sitting on Tony's lap. And Tony's hands made their way  _ under _ the sweatshirt. Fuck.


End file.
